


Strange Infatuation

by Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower



Series: Nero's V [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Battle Scenes, Blow Jobs, Bottom!V, Did I Mention Angst?, Familiars, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, These boys are drawn to each other in a way they can't describe, Top!Nero, V is an existential boy, but its also gonna hurt, much tension, that's gonna get awkward eventually, with a definite pay off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower/pseuds/Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower
Summary: V and Nero grow closer in the month they work together between the DMC 5 prologue and game. While V contemplates his existence and current trajectory something neither can control blossoms between them.Set in a version of DMC 5 where V went with Nero back to Nico and they patrolled the cities surrounding Red Grave City together, training up and testing out Devil Breaker instead of V lingering by himself in Red Grave doing reconnaissance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New to the fandom and honestly haven't written fanfiction in a while. In this version of mine, V doesn't have access to all Vergil's memories so has no idea of his relation to Nero. I didn't find it particularly explicit in DMC 5 either so I'm running with it. The fic is already completed I'm just releasing it at a slow burn...tehehe  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
> UPDATE: The sequel can now be read here: [Here we go again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092006/chapters/47589604)

Smoke billowed in the distance, pluming from the cluster of overturned cars stacked on top of each other, a makeshift barricade to protect their little nook in this apocalypse. As the wind picked up water droplets tapped against the window, slightly blurring the view the young man had of Nero trekking away from the wreck, Red Queen swung over his shoulder.  


Dark jade eyes followed the man as he slaughtered a stray demon before their doorstep, Devil Breaker lashing out to grasp the ant-like critter, pulling it towards him before waves of electricity flowed down the mechanical arm to shock and launch it away. Finishing it off with a slash from Red Queen the insect demon crumpled, dissolving into a thick black ooze before dissipating into ash.  


The dark-haired man shuddered, raising his own hand before the window, the flickering street light illuminating alabaster skin, his inky black markings all the more prominent. It didn’t disguise the way a flake of skin at the tip of his finger floated away from him, dancing in the air as if mocking him.  


He gazed at the book lying on the bed. “’It is right it should be so; Man was made for Joy & Woe; And when this we rightly know, Thro the World we safely go.’” He breathed the last vowel, a small smile of irony forming on his face.  


The door downstairs slammed shut and the man clenched his fist, hiding the mysterious occurrence from sight and into his own mind where it could fester with the young man’s fears of his fleeting existence. Knocking his shoulder against the window frame he sighed as footsteps clambered up the staircase.  


Without so much as a knock Nero pushed his way into the room. “That should hold the bastards for a bit longer.”  


The dark-haired man hummed in affirmation, not yet turning to look at him.  


“Yo V, you doing alright?” The concern in his voice was genuine but still distant, unable to cross the gap of time they’d only shared training not bonding.  


“My wellbeing is relative to our situation.” V angled his head back to look over his shoulder. “We cannot afford to delay any longer. We must move on Urizen sooner rather than later.”  


Nero’s usually smug set face drew grave for a moment before he nodded. “I’ll tell Nico we leave at first light.”  


“Good.” The low timbre of his own voice rattled V’s chest and he raised a hand to clutch at the bared inked skin at his sternum. Where had this voice come from? Who decided on it? Who gave it to him? V drew silent and returned to looking out the window.  


\---------

  
Nero stared for a moment at the figure V cut against the streetlight, lean and fit yet decidedly frail. He was just so… human and yet possessed so much strength. He really shouldn’t be going with them, but he knew there would be no way to talk him out of it. Nero was going to have to watch his arse. Realising he was gazing a moment too long he heaved a sigh and left the room.

He really wished he knew where he stood with the guy. He felt a connection to him akin to familiarity, curiosity and some form of a misguided longing. Did he just want to get to know him, or was it just the mystery he posed, sweeping into their lives with his magic tattoos, demonic familiars and warning of danger?  


He groaned and threw his head back in frustration. He constantly teetered between irritation at having to follow V’s cues, never knowing the source of his urgency and the desire to do right by him, urged by some strange attachment to the curious man. Recently there had been something about V, he seemed weaker, more easily prone and beaten in their sparring and he had a look in his eyes, one that disappeared whenever he caught someone watching him –the eyes of a cornered beast.

Shaking his head he made his way to the garage, too small to properly fit Nico’s RV in so it had been parked, by some miracle, on an angle. Nico was sitting on the steps leading into the van, trademark cigarette lolling out of her mouth as she began to doze off.  


Kicking her foot she spluttered into awareness, arms waving about. “Aww you’re a right royal prick, ya know that?” She complained, relighting her cigarette in the same heartbeat.  


He crossed his arms over his chest. “V wanted me to tell you we’re moving on to Urizen.”  


“Oh, our dark prince has spoken, has he?” She puffed out a cloud of smoke in his direction and he visibly gagged, waving his arm around.  


Nero huffed in affirmation.  


“How does he know the time is right?” Her brows furrowed together, and she sucked around the cigarette thoughtfully.  


“I don’t know but he seems, I don’t know, shaken? Scared? Something has him worried.” Nero theorised, changing position to move away from the direction of smoke.  


“Are ya ready?” She asked, levelling him with a serious stare.  


He nodded. “Yeah, yeah I think I am.”  


She sighed heavily. “I don’t know why ya trust him so much.” She scratched the back of her head.  


He mirrored her sigh, turning away to leave the garage he murmured. “Neither do I.” He closed the door, making his way back into the house.  


He and V had been training together for just under a month, ever since they fled Red Grave City. Picking up Nico from Devil May Cry they had been making their way back to the city ever since, doing their best to fight the incursion from spreading too deeply into the surrounding cities. All the while V had been conditioning him, subjecting him to gruelling regimes where he faced off against his familiars, trying desperately to get in a hit on V.  


It hadn’t been going all that well until yesterday.  


_Across the battlefield V smirked at him, head raised, haughty in his demeanour. Bodies of demons disintegrated into ash and Nero panted on the opposing side. “That was a sufficient warm-up.” V flicked a lock of dark hair from his eyes. “Now you will face me.” Tossing his cane up, he caught it by the stem and directed the handle to him. “Show me what you’ve got.”_  


_Holding Red Queen to the side Nero launched himself towards him hoping to land a hit before Shadow or Griffon interfered. However swooping down from above, Griffon latched onto V’s shoulder lifting him up into the air and back a few paces just as Nero reached them. Gritting his teeth Nero began the assault again, this time coming face to face with a spiked Shadow, tendrils lashing out to slash him across the face.  
_

_“Yeah try that on for size, dead weight!” Griffon cackled, bombarding him with a sweeping lunge._  


__

_Nero sneered at the remark, no one called him dead weight. Anticipating his movements, Nero reached out with Devil Breaker, latching onto Griffon’s foot and using his weight to spin and slam the irritating bird into the ground. Griffon wheezed expletives and twitched underneath him as Nero triggered Overture sending electricity raging through that asshole of a chicken._  


_Too distracted by a small victory Nero had forgotten about Shadow and paid for it as she barged him out of the way, raking her claws down his back. He tumbled across the field as she laid into him, devoted to her assault until he landed square on his back in the debris and she paced a few steps away from him._  


_Raising his head from the ground Nero looked up to see V cradling his face and there was a low rumble as he began to laugh. Tossing his head back the laugh spilled out in waves and Nero found himself tensing; V’s voice was warm and deep, sensual even and so full of amusement it pooled a heat in his abdomen. He watched as V bent over, the chuckle tapering off as he raised his cane to him. “You make me laugh.” he taunted, voice sultry and hoarse._  


_Nero clenched his fist, questions and feelings rising within him. Who was V? What right did he have to do this to him? What made him care about V so much, especially for someone he knew so very little about? He was suspicious of V, of the questions he would not answer and his motives and yet he felt compelled to follow him, wanting to believe he was being honest with them._  


_Clambering to his feet Nero tried to focus on beating V and not that spine tingling laugh or the way his plump lips pulled into a smirk as Nero staggered._  


_They sparred for an hour longer, Shadow and Griffon sufficiently keeping Nero engaged and far away from V but they were weakening now from exhaustion. Hands on his knees Nero panted heavily, looking past the two familiars at V who had the audacity to be sitting on a piece of debris reading from that damn book of his. He needed to end this._  


_Jumping up into the air he let off a few wild shots of Blue Rose at Griffon, watching as the bird came closer with each dodge. Seeing his opportunity Nero switched to Red Queen mid-air slashing through him, finally dropping his health low enough to force him into stalemate. Shadow circled underneath, limping in exhaustion. This was it._  


_Using the air he’d gained, Nero struck down with Red Queen, piercing Shadow through the chest and she shuddered to the ground, pinned by the sword. Turning from her, he heard her whine and struggle to get up as V snapped his book shut, eyes widening in surprise at the state of his familiars._  


_“Good job Nero, you are improv-.” Nero didn’t give V the chance to finish his sentence; this fight was not over yet._  


_Using Devil Breaker his hand lashed out to clutch V by the waist, dragging him across the ground until he was lying prone before him. Dropping to his knees Nero straddled him, human hand wrapping around his throat. Hands reached up to clutch around his arm, a light strangled sound escaping V as his eyes darted widely around, confusion and fear flickering in dark jade orbs._  


_Lowering himself down, Nero brought their faces close together. “Submit.”_  


_V struggled, the cornered look of a beast returning until finally his hands dropped away. Laying his head to the ground he lifted his jaw, baring his throat even more, eyes closing in submission._  


_Nero was froze, hand twitching around that soft throat, a pronounced Adam’s apple bobbing gently against his hand as V swallowed deeply. Nero’s eyes raked over him then, that strong brow line and furrowed eyebrows, prominent nose and full lips, now pursed in concern. He leaned in closer and felt V’s breath upon his face, watching as those dark eyelashes fluttered at his proximity. He stared at his lips, and pressed down harder, his body stiffening as V’s mouth opened in a gasp._  


_Fuck, he was hard._  


_Lifting his hand off V’s neck he stood up, drawing Blue Rose to hold it before his crotch. Looking down at V he sure made a sight, neck red, legs spread and a dazed, open expression on his face. V slowly opened his eyes the bemused expression fading and they shared a look, V distinctly staring at the way he clutched Blue Rose._  


_“You win.” he breathed, voice deep and coarse._  


Nero shivered at the memory, slamming his fist against the wall. Sure, objectively speaking V was easy on the eyes but to have wanted him like that in that moment. Was it just battlefield lust? Dante used to rave about having a hard one after every battle and it had always made Nero sick to his stomach.  


Was he just so incensed to win that he had been swept up by the lust of victory, or was he denying a truth to himself. He fell against the wall, human hand cupping his forehead. What would Kyrie say? What kind of betrayal was this to her? At best it was an indiscriminate lust, born of victory like that tasteless devil hunter had spoken of, and at worst this was something obsessive and perhaps stronger than what he felt for Kyrie.  


He wanted to protect V, just like Kyrie but whereas he loved Kyrie…he wanted to consume V.  


_Dammit, what the fuck!_ He lashed out, kicking a foot through the base of the wall sending plaster splintering across the room.  


\---------  


V sat perched upon the edge of the bed, reading a verse from the leather-clad book, trying so hard to remember the sound of his mother’s voice, those dulcet tones easing him into sleep as a child. The hand held up to turn to the next page suddenly trembled, a crack forming down his finger, flakes of his being floating up into the air.  
His decay had well and truly begun.  


Was this always Vergil’s intention? Separate them and leave what he could not handle, what he could not convince himself to love to rot and dwindle into ash. He may not love him, but he would not take the responsibility of killing his human side, ever the coward. Instead he had left him to fend off the world and time itself, struggling in a frail body and weakened state.  


He was fighting for his life.  


And it was exceedingly difficult.  


He gritted his teeth, not even needing to look at the page to quote to the air. “‘Little Lamb who made thee, dost thou know who made thee?’.”  


He felt his eyes begin to tear up, anger flooding his soul with a hatred for his whole, yet he could understand Vergil’s weaknesses for they were now his. They had only ever wanted to be loved and protected and that had all gone so wrong the day she’d died.  


_Eva. Mother._  


Clutching the book to his chest he suppressed a sob that threatened to undo him. The sound of a crack forming in the wall broke him from his melancholy and he watched as it splintered from the bottom right of his room through to the roof.  


Footsteps up the stairs were the only indication he had of Nero’s approach before the silver-haired man was shouldering his way past the partially closed door. V’s eyes widened in surprise at the way his broad shoulders huffed, his eyes clouded over in anger. It reminded him of the way Nero had held him down on the battlefield.  


_Submit._  


V shivered and in reflex Griffon began to form from the tattoos by his shoulder. Laying a hand upon his shoulder he suppressed his familiar and watched as Nero’s eyes unclouded, expression softening.  


“Sorry.” he murmured and V wasn’t exactly sure what for. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “For the, the crack in the wall.”  


V gave him a small smile. “Well, we won’t be here for too long.” He cradled the book in his arm, fingers running over the leather embossing.  


Nero followed the movement with hooded blue eyes. “Have you been cry-.” he cut himself off. “Are you ok?”  


V felt the moisture still at his eyes and knew he had been found out. “I will survive.”  


“I told Nico.”  


“Thank you.” he said softly, worrying his lip as fingers trailed along the book’s spine.  


“Where exactly did you get that?” Nero walked further into the room until he stood before him.  


He looked down at the embossed ‘V’. “I’ve always had it.”  


Nero frowned at that answer. “You seem very attached to it.”  


V raised his eyes to meet his, feeling a few tears escape to cling to his eyelashes. “It was my mother’s.” He held Nero’s gaze as long as he could before the pity and understanding in his eyes forced him to look down.  


There was nothing greater or more fulfilling than being known and understood. He wanted to hold on to that feeling, having come the closest to knowing it in this short life with Nero and yet he was scared to be seen as weak. He knew this body was frail, but the part of Vergil that was V – this human existence was not weak, he refused to believe that.  


He would fix this. His human tenacity would fuel him.  


They would become one again – and he would cease to exist.  


He shuddered, breath catching in his throat. None of this would matter then. Would Vergil even remember this time spent as V?  


Suddenly a hand was grazing along his cheek to cup his jaw. Taking a slow blink V stared up at Nero and watched his lips part slightly, blue eyes clouded once more as he trailed his fingers soothingly over V’s skin. The warmth they gave contrasted against the cool air sending a wave of goosebumps running over his body and V felt a pressure well-up in his chest. There was a heat to those blue depths that spoke of something more, something raw and untapped between them.  


Nero dropped his hand away and V felt cold in its absence, but then he raised Devil Breaker, catching V’s bottom lip with his thumb. The cold metal tasted of ash and he felt the heat in his chest expand with desire. He felt the inclination to wrap his lips around that thumb and draw it into his mouth. While his heart leapt at the need, his mind raced. So this was what he wanted from this noble young man. He who possessed all the qualities and strength he admired.  


He wanted to consume him.  


That thumb grazed over his lip, pulling it down and V watched Nero intently, his face betraying nothing as he ached with need. Reaching up with his own hand he cupped Nero’s Devil Breaker, studying the emotions flickering over his face. Lust, confusion, desire, rejection, it was all there. Holding his hand, V leant forward to draw the metal digit into to his mouth and he saw Nero inhale sharply, eyes never leaving him.  


He wanted to kiss him.  


He’d never kissed anyone before.  


“Stop.”  


Nero’s voice was cold and V released the digit, moving back, Devil Breaker slipping away from his jaw. The warmth within him was drowned in ice at the look of anger on Nero’s face and V waited expectantly for Nero to hit him. Had he read the signals wrong?  


Walking quickly away from him Nero stopped at the door, casting a look over his shoulder. “Get some sleep.”  


The door closed, footsteps disappearing downstairs and V was left to the silence, his heart pounding in his chest.  


What had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, I love writing emotionally conflicted characters so V and Nero loop between being interested and trying to stay the hell away from each other a lot. Hopefully that's enjoyable haha

Nero woke to the sound of laughter coming from the garage and pulled the blankets off his body, rubbing a hand over his face. Shrugging on his clothes he attached Overture to his elbow, flexing the fingers before curling them into a fist. Last night had been a disaster.  


He hadn’t been able to keep himself in check, longing to chase the sadness away from V’s eyes. He should never have touched him. His skin had been cool to the touch as his fingers trailed down the angle of his cheek and sharpness of his jaw. He should have stopped there.  


But those lips had beckoned him, full and parted, moisture clinging to them. He didn’t know how to read the look in V’s eyes then, staring up at him unwavering. Were they still in confusion, transfixed by his attention or did they ask for more? Or was that just what he wanted to see?  


The sensation on his skin had been too much and he pulled at that plump bottom lip with Devil Breaker instead, unable to pull away completely and yet desperate for more distance. The image V made then, mouth open, hand grasping at his prosthetic arm. Nero’s cock twitched in interest and he gritted his teeth.  


Nothing had shocked him more than that mouth closing around his thumb and wished he could have felt its heat, if only for a moment. But it had been too much, too far, too soon and Nero had felt an anger boil inside him that he could not have the man before him. It would go against everything that he was to betray Kyrie, to take advantage of V, to give in to his most basic instinct.  


And yet the look of rejection in V’s eyes had almost sent him falling to his knees, head buried into V’s lap, begging forgiveness.  


How would he face him today?  


Staring at the bedroom door he took a deep breath before leaving the room and heading to the garage. He found Nico cooking bacon and eggs over the portable grill, Griffon hopping awkwardly around V, his feathers smouldering through some misdemeanour as V smiled gently.  


“Mornin’, sleepy head.” Nico berated him, hiking a finger to the window where sunlight was steadily streaming through the board planks. “It’s well past first light, ya lazy ass.”  


Nero grumbled, lowering his head to look at V non-directly. He leant against the trailer, cane standing by his side and his leather trench vest looked like it had been beaten and polished, giving him a pristine untouchable look. He wasn’t looking at him, his nose buried deep within his book – his _mother’s_ book but Nero shivered as he tucked a lock of dark hair behind his ear.  


Straightening up Nero decided to broach the gap first. “You clean up alright.”  


V met his eyes, expression removed. “I’m not sure if that is supposed to be a compliment or not, but thank you. Nico lent me some polish she had reserved for the leather straps from her earlier Devil Breaker prototypes.” Throughout the remark V’s eyes dropped away, returning back to his book.  


Was he ignoring him?  


Could Nero blame him? He had started this.  


“Well, I guess we’ll leave after food.” He stated, rather pathetically.  


“Yes, that is the obvious variation to our original plan.” V quipped and Nero noticed a smirk forming on his lips.  


Nero had the vague desire to fight him again, thrash his pets and push that thin body into the ground, feel it squirm and writhe beneath him – and here he went again. Grabbing his head he let out a quiet suffering groan and crouched down to his knees.  


“Nero-.” The sound of his name by that guttural deep voice intensified his despair. “Are you alright?” V walked closer to him.  


Reaching him V went to lay a hand on him and Nero flicked it away, before regretting it wanting nothing more than to dispel the pain that settled in those dark jade eyes. “No, no I’m not.”  


They settled into a brooding quiet, staring at each, so many things left unsaid between them. Suddenly a whistle broke the silence. “You kids got ya panties in a bunch over somethin’?”  


“It’s nothing, Nico.”  


“Nothin’ my ass, making weird googly eyes at each other.”  


“I said it was nothing, Nico!”  


She continued, voice lowered to a mutter. “Either fight it out or fuck, jeez.” She joked.  


Nero stood up in a rage, storming his way over to Nico when a tattooed arm shot out in front of him. “Don’t take it out on her, Nero.” V’s tone was serious but his eyes held an element of pity, or was that understanding?  


Gritting his teeth, he sat down on a chair and watched V walk over to her, offering assistance. Nico chuckled. “Unless I can light that chicken of yours on fire again I should be fine.”  


Griffon squawked indignantly. “I’m not a chicken you bitch!”  


“ _Griffon_.” V chided and held his arm up, his palm out, beckoning Griffon to return.  


Griffon huffed and flapped his way over and Nero watched with fascination as he disintegrated into an inky mass, tendrils burrowing under V’s skin to swirl and settle into the pattern upon him.  


Nero wanted nothing more than to run his tongue along the patterns at the base of his throat and watch him squirm.  


V caught him staring and raised an eyebrow, taking in a breath to comment on how Nero studied him with heavy eyes. However he must have he thought better of it because he pursed his lips and looked away instead.  


Nero released a sigh. Fuck this was awkward.  


Breakfast passed without any more hitches, and after many attempts they finally got Nico’s trailer out of the garage. Nero reclined with his feet up on the dashboard, passively smoking Nico’s dredges pretending to doze as he listened to the timbre voice in the back recite lines.  


“'I curse my stars in bitter Grief and Woe; That made my love so high and me so low'.”  


His deliberately posed sultry voice echoed throughout the trailer and it was a dangerous combo, like there was a burning hand seizing around his heart and yet sleep threatened to claim him all the same. He could imagine lying in that warm lap, long fingers running through his hair as those sweeping dark tones covered him in waves of comfort.  


His power to resist V’s poetry was definitely faulty because he soon found himself being jolted awake to Nico’s shouts and the tap of a cane indicating V’s approach to the front of the trailer. Nero rubbed his eyes, stiffening as V leaned past him. He couldn’t help but inhale deeply, the scent of leather and ash filling his nostrils, masking the subtle heated scent of musk. There was no floral scent or cologne, their month long trek taking them far from anything but the clean linen scent soap in the trailer shower.  


Their hair would probably even smell the same, each of them using the non-descript clean label brand Nico stocked up on, but Nero thought it smelt like vanilla. Nero suddenly wanted to lurch forward and test it out for himself, bury his nose into those dark tresses.  


“Oi lover boy, get your head in gear.” Nico barked and Nero followed her raised hand to the scene outside the window.  


_Demons_ , and lots of them.  


He grinned and rolled his shoulder. “I can take care of that.” There was nothing better to settle his mind than a good thrashing.  


As he stood to leave the van a hand fell on his shoulder. Looking back he saw V’s lips curled into a dark smirk. “You’re going to need my help with that.” He gestured behind him and Nero peered out the window once more.  


Lumbering around in the distance was an enormous mass of creatures seemingly alive but stuck together in a great pulsating heap.  


Nero pulled a face, “Fucking _gross_.”  


Straightening up he noticed V had already left the van. Hurrying after him he sprung from the trailer steps onto the battlefield and skidding across the ground on one knee he drew Blue Rose, planting a bullet in the insect demon closest. V was already ahead, ducking and weaving between monsters as Shadow and Griffon laid hell into them.  


Using Devil Breaker Nero lashed an enemy towards him, spinning around to use it like a hook and gather as many enemies as he could in the vicinity. Once they had piled up before him he drew Red Queen, slashing at the pile. Out of the corner of his eye he watched V fly around the place effortlessly with Griffon, penetrating the paralysed demons with his cane.  


In a short amount of time they had made a definite dent in the number of demons bearing down on them but the mass in the distance was notably slugging its way towards them. Running over to the trailer he tapped the side door. “Nico, get out of here, we’re going to have company!” She nodded through the window and put the van into reverse. The tires screeched away and Nero ran forward to join V.  


“’To see a World in a Grain of Sand’.” V’s hypnotic voice carried over the parking lot and Nero slowed his approach to listen to him longer. “’And a Heaven in a Wild Flower; Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand, And Eternity in an hour’.” Closing the book V ran a hand back through his hair before thrusting his cane out to send Shadow and Griffon out across the battlefield, striking at his enemies.  


Nero realised he had stopped walking as he noticed a demon creeping up on V from behind and pushed hard to reach him first. He could have simply slain the creature himself but instead he grabbed V by the waist, marvelling at how thin he was for a moment before pivoting him to the other side, taking the assault to Devil Breaker.  


“Ah fuck!” He shouted, trying to shake the insect demon off.  


“Nero!” Hands pushed at him and he looked at V, realising he was still holding onto that slender body. Releasing him V swung around, jamming his cane past the creature’s mandibles and began prying it open. Taking the opportunity Nero dragged his arm out just as Shadow launched onto the creature’s back, raking her claws over its slimy flesh.  


Posing his cane up high V thrust it through the insect’s forehead, the demon shattering into a millions pieces. Tossing his ruined Devil Breaker to the ground Nero replaced it with a new Overture, looking up to see V watching him.  


“Are you ok?” Nero asked.  


V laughed, the heady sound driving straight to his pants. “Am _I_ ok?” he asked incredulously, mirth still in his voice.  


“Well, yeah.” He said awkwardly.  


Against the noon sun, demonic beings writhing around behind him V’s smile was breathtaking, the light catching on his hair, his face so open and proud. “Thank you, Nero.”  


Nero stared with an open mouth as V turned back to the battlefield, Griffon and Shadow suddenly at his side before they launched into the fray before them. Nero shut his mouth and shook his head, pacing up to join the battle once more.  


They continued to cut through the onslaught of monsters and there seemed to be an end in sight but the massive creature was nearly upon them. Dealing a finishing blow to a Reaper Nero looked wildly around spotting V a couple of paces in front of him half bent over, Shadow and Griffon moving sluggishly around him.  
Shit. He was closer to the demonic mass.  


“V, we’ve got company!” He shouted but V didn’t acknowledge him, swaying where he stood.  


“V!”  


Nero fought off the demons between them, furiously trying to push his way through but he was too late. The pulsating heap had extended itself out, a black sticky conglomeration of demonic bodies stretching out into a false limb, slimy tendrils lashing around V to hoist him up into the air. V cried out as the tendrils tightened and Nero could hear himself screaming as he dashed through the other demons, Red Queen raised high.  


Jumping in the air he attempted to cut down and sever the limb but tiny hands reached up from the mass to grasp at his blade, halting its descent. Looking in a panic for V he found him straining against the crushing weight of the creature.  


What the fuck were they going to do?  


Suddenly the creature was dragging V towards its body and Nero watched as a hole began to form, pincer-like teeth developing in rows within. V was going to be fucking eaten! The only thing Nero could think to do was get in that mouth and block the entrance, but that still wouldn’t save V from being crushed to death.  


Well any plan was better than nothing.  


Leaping over the limb he started running towards its mouth when suddenly there was a blinding light. Purple shock waves were emitting from V and his inky locks turned white as a dark pool appeared on the ground before him, something large and golem-esque forming there. Moments later a beast stood in between V and the body mass looking like something straight from a nightmare as it slammed its foot down on the false limb.  


The mass of bodies gave a guttural cry and released V, Griffon rushing in to drag his limp body out of there. Nero jumped back and watched as the summoned creature beat the mass of bodies with its fists, swinging wildly from side to side before landing an earth shuddering haymaker. Swarmed from both sides Nero had to return his focus to dealing with the demons, but after clearly his first wave he searched the battlefield for V and found him nowhere in sight.  


_Fuck_.  


\----------  


V felt woozy, his chest feeling like it had just been compressed by a monster grip – oh wait. He commanded Shadow and Griffon out but their random unfocused attacks did not often land, serving only to push the wave of demons away from him. He felt his chest draw tight and coughed deeply, hoping he could maintain Nightmare long enough to take care of the sickening pile of demon bodies.  


Suddenly there was a pitiful whine and V looked around to see Shadow fall into stalemate. Summoning Griffon back to his side he held up his arm. “I’m losing power, we need to recuperate. Take me closer to those buildings, now!”  


“Yeah alright, alright!” Griffon griped and lifted him into the air. “You sure you wanna leave lover boy by himself?”  


V gritted his teeth, looking around the battlefield from a height. No he did not want to leave the hunter behind, but at this point V had just become dead weight. He could only hope Nero was faring better on his own. He spotted him just before Griffon touched down to land, fighting the onslaught of smaller demons cutting them down with ease and clearing the field. V sighed with relief and clutched his chest as Nightmare returned to him, the massive body of conglomerated demons thankfully nothing more than a sticky pile of goo.  


Griffon chuckled. “Way to go big guy!”  


Nightmare grumbled happily within him and V smiled. Shadow should return to him soon and then he could rejoin the fray. Suddenly there was another piercing cry as Griffon was hooked up by a Reaper’s scythe and slammed to the ground, trampled further by the demons rushing towards V. He watched as Griffon’s orb of stalemate went up and came face to face with a swarm of demons eyeing him hungrily.  


Making a split decision he ran for the narrow streets surrounding the buildings, cane in hand, stumbling as he went. Damn this body! Where could he go? To go inside would leave him cornered should they easily break in; he was going to have to keep moving.  


Running down the street he took a sharp turn down an alley, avoiding the fallen debris and rubbish littered there. He couldn’t risk a glance back but he could hear the demons lumbering behind him and willed his body to move faster. Could he keep this up long enough for Shadow or Griffon to recover and find him?  


For this to be the end to his quest to unite two into one, maybe Vergil was right to discard him.  


Bursting out of the alley he found himself on the opposing street, its dusty road thankfully free of demons. _If I could only find somewhere to hide,_ he thought. Heading left, he rushed to make it to the alley on other side of the building, quickly darting in only to curse his instinct.  


A brick wall blocked his path, too tall to scale in his state and he looked around wildly for something to hide behind. There was nothing. Turning around he watched two Reapers clamber into the alleyway blocking him in. He bared his teeth, furious to have been cornered so easily. He was going to die.  


The first Reaper swung its scythe, the blade catching him on the throat and he stumbled back, hand clutching the wound. The other stared for a moment before dropping its weapon and jumped upon him instead, pushing him to the ground. He shouted out in pain something pierced through his leg as they went down and he stretched his arms up to hold the demon’s jaws from clamping around his face.  


Gritting his teeth he removed himself from the pain, wrenching his leg back up off the obtrusion to draw both legs together and kick the Reaper away. Sending it flying back onto the pavement V shuffled his way along the ground to get out of range of the other Reaper still wielding its scythe. His back hit the brick wall and he sighed, defeated.  
Looking his death in the eyes he drew to memory a favoured line as the Reaper raised its weapon up high. “‘The Angel that presided ‘oer my birth; Said “Little creature, form’d of Joy and Mirth, Go love without the help of any Thing on Earth.”’”  


The blow did not come.  


Instead Red Queen was currently sawing its way through the Reaper above him, the one on the street turning to ash before his eyes. As the body split in half it parted to reveal Nero, splattered in gore, a crazed look in his eyes. It seemed he would have help on this earth after all.  


“Why the _fuck_ did you run?” Nero growled, sheathing Red Queen.  


V coughed, hand on his throat. “There was no other avenue available to me.”  


“You should have come to me, you idiot! Do you have a death wish?” He bent down, offering his Devil Breaker hand to help V to his feet.  


“Well no…not particularly.” Certainly the being that was V would die when he returned into Vergil, but something gave him the impression that wasn’t what Nero meant.  


Grasping his arm, he was pulled to his feet but winced and lost his balance, the pain in his calf causing him to clasp onto Nero. He bit his lip, feeling Nero’s hand circle around his back. “Are you alright?” Nero’s voice was softer now, laced with concern.  


V looked up and noticed how close he was, his hands buried into Nero’s jacket, heat radiating from his chest. He swallowed deeply, cool blue eyes studying his face and he felt the pull to try to kiss him.  


He would only be rejected again, had he learnt nothing?  


Pushing away from Nero, he broke out of the grasp that was holding him close. “I’m fine.” He stated and attempted a step.  


This didn’t go very well either. He stumbled and would have fallen flat on his face were it not for the arms encircling him around the waist. They didn’t stop there, hoisting him up into the air and V found himself pressed against Nero’s chest again as he was carried bridal style. He flushed, determined to be indignant but the truth was his leg really did hurt.  


Rather than make a fuss he hooked his cane to his belt and settled against the warmth, the steady beat of Nero’s heart melting away all the embarrassment. They walked in silence for a few metres before V spoke up.  


“Thank you, Nero.” He said softly, looking up at the young man.  


Nero beamed down at him, a slight colour to his cheeks. “No problem, man.”  


Curling his hands around the sides of Nero’s blue jacket, V spoke very quietly to the heart within that chest. "‘If the fool would persist in his folly he would become wise.’"  


What was this feeling within him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love myself some vulnerable V, but seriously whenever the squad was stalemated I would just run my ass around the place. I loved the idea of V getting cornered and needing a rescue from Nero.
> 
> Next chapter things will hit a certain point of no return for these two, stay tuned and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this goes well, I had a lot of fun with this one, a lot longer than the others too - I may have gotten carried away.
> 
> Also whoops there goes me and my lengthy sex scenes
> 
> Enjoy!

Nico met them on the road as Nero carried V within his arms. He was surprisingly light, but his tall body had his legs swinging down to hit him in the hip every now and then. Not that Nero minded, he was just glad to have found him in time. Once he had cleared the carpark of demons he saw a line of them piling up around the buildings, a trail of stalemated companions leading the way.  


His heart had been in his throat as he fought through the group with a fury akin to when Kyrie had been stolen from him. Ah Kyrie, thinking about her was not good for the soul at the moment, not when he could smell the scent of vanilla wafting from V’s raven hair. He unconsciously pulled V closer into his arms and the man made a noise, his hands wrapping around his neck for purchase.  


“We’re almost there. You can put me down now.” Came a sullen voice spoken into his chest.  


Nero couldn’t help but grin.  


“No, that ain’t smart, you’re too hurt.” Nero shifted him up higher in his arms so he was looking V in the face. So worth it. V was refusing to meet his eyes, brows drawn into a severe frown, pale cheeks a stark red.  


“Hey, you two! What happened??” Nico shouted, getting out of the driver’s seat.  


Nero steeled his face, trying to hide his affection or whatever this was from public view. “V’s injured his leg. Idiot ran off on me.”  


V’s fingers clenched around his neck in displeasure and Nero resisted a smile carrying him up the steps to the trailer lounge. Placing him down gingerly, he noted the way V’s eyes followed him as he searched for medical supplies. Kneeling on the ground before him Nero began pushing V’s pant leg up, only to realise it became too tight and interfered with the wound.  


“Alright, take your pants off.” Nero demanded.  


V snorted as if he’d asked for something far more offensive. “I will not.” He said curtly.  


Nero rolled his eyes. “It’s either that or I cut the pant leg.”  


V frowned and twisted his lips to the side. “Nico, please turn around.”  


“Righto.” She saluted, shutting the van door and making her way round to the driver’s seat.  


Standing up as best as he could V began unbuckling his pants and pulling down his fly before he paused and ground his teeth. “You know... I got these clothes from a punk on the streets.”  


“Huh, no I didn’t.” Nero wondered why he was trying to distract him.  


“I didn’t want his underwear.” V stated, gazing unwaveringly at him.  


“Uh huh.” Nero frowned at him.  


V coughed awkwardly. “So I don’t wear any.”  


Nico burst out laughing from the front seat.  


Nero flushed red. “Oh I see. Well I’m not going to be inspecting your dick V, just your leg.”  


V nodded, seemingly pleased with that answer and dropped his jeans. Nero tried, very hard not to look but there was a part of him that wanted to know. It was the part of him that whispered that he wanted this man, enough to forget Kyrie, enough to ignore the boundaries between them.  


He caught a glimpse at him for only a moment before V covered himself with his hands. To be honest Nero didn’t find himself looking at too many dicks, save the many occasions when Dante was flapping his around but it was a nice looking dick. Like its owner it was long and lean, flush pink in colour and nestled in a bed of dark curls. Interestingly too, no tattoos below the waist.  


He resisted making any acknowledgement of what he had done and turned to attending to V’s leg. He had a deep wound but it was a clean pierce from one side to the other and only leaked a small amount of red blood. Getting out some gauze he disinfected the wound proud of the way V sat still, expression devoid of pain, no quick inhalation or short gasp escaping him. He must be used to pain.  


That thought made Nero frown, there was just so much about V that he didn’t know. Where did the familiars come from? Who was his mother? He got his clothes from a punk? So he was naked beforehand? Just where exactly did he come from?  


Sealing the injury up with gauze and a bandage he stood up, looking away for modesty as V pulled his pants up. Turning back V gave him a warm and tired smile. “Thank you, Nero.”  


He returned the smile. “Sure thing.”  


V’s smile then turned into a smirk. “You looked, didn’t you?”  


Nero spluttered for a moment. “No, no I didn’t.”  


V continued to stare at him until he groaned and walked away.  


No, he didn’t like him, not at all. His heart beat resounded against his ribcage, exposing the lie. What the fuck was he doing? He didn’t even really know how much he could trust this guy and yet he was having thoughts of sleeping with him? The fear he had felt when he thought he had lost V multiple times today was genuine and so heartfelt he’d almost been sick. But he needed answers from him, no more dancing around the subject with an air of mystery. There were some things Nero just needed to know. For one, something that had been bugging him for a while – why did V’s hair go white?  


Just what was he?  


\-----------

Finding a property with a big enough garage for Nico they settled down. V hobbled around after they ate dinner, doing his best to help Nero board the house up for the night. Though his wound was painful it was bearable and he preferred to be of use. Waving goodnight to Nico who was going to sleep in the garage again they both headed down the hall to their chosen rooms. V peered through the darkness at the queen bed within, broken ornaments and photos scattered across the floor.  


A space once loved.  


Moving into the room he sat on the bed and removed his sandals, cautious of his injury. Placing them at the foot of the bed he went to close the door when he found Nero holding Devil Breaker against it.  


He didn’t say a word as he walked into the room, his bare feet shuffling over the floorboards and V stepped back a few paces, a frown on his face. Closing the door behind him, Nero levelled V with an intense stare. “What are you V?”  


V’s frown deepened, Nero’s tone so different from the light-hearted mood of the afternoon. “I don’t know what you mean.” His hand flexed around the handle of his cane.  


“Your hair V, why does it go white? Just what are you?” he growled in frustration. “Are you…are you like me?”  


V expelled a dark rumbling laugh. “In this state I am nothing like you.”  


“In this state? What does that even mean?” Those blue eyes were lost and V watched him curl his hands into fists.  


“I don’t know who I am, Nero.” His voice drawled, slow and calculated. “I am but two months old, almost. A broken limb left to fend for itself, lost to its whole.”  


“But are you human? Your white hair, why does that happen? I’ve seen you wounded, you heal like a human. You can’t be like me.” Nero reached out for him then, fingers grazing over the bloody but sealed wound at his throat. In a moment of weakness, V savoured the contact before recoiling away.  


Many of Vergil’s memories were sealed away from him, the only prominent ones were his time as Neo-Angelo on Mallet Island where he formed his bonds with the creatures that would become his familiars. That and his battles against Dante in their youth at the Temen-ni-gru and of course his childhood. However he felt something underlying in his interactions with this young man. Dante was his brother of course, but who was Nero to Vergil, his nephew? A distant relative through Sparda?  


Something within him craved to be closer to Nero, it was simpering and desperate to close the distant between them, proud of his victories in battle and fearful of every injury he suffered. Just who were they to each other?  


“I am human, but I am but part of a whole and that whole is something greater, something more than my damaged form.” V spoke in a low voice, barely above a whisper and Nero moved in closer to hear him.  


As he approached V looked up at him a false mirth in his eyes. “I don’t know what I am like this.” He laughed, a hollow off-kilter sound and clutched his face with his free hand.  


He was being so weak and a part lost to him cursed him bitterly.  


“I only know what I want to be.” He gritted his teeth in conviction, hand dropping from his face to ball into a fist.  


Nero’s eyes trailed over him, taking in his anger and his strength. “And what is that?”  


V smiled, full and yearning. “A human. Alive. Like you, like Nico. I don’t know how long I will have to share this life with you, but I want to know all of what it is like. All of what it could be, this…human life of mine.”  


Nero stared back at him. “Why do I feel like I know you?”  


It was V’s turn to touch Nero, a hand running down the side of his cheek. “Why do I feel like I can’t forget you?”  


V wasn’t sure who moved first, but they edged towards each other, slow and uncertain until the hand he had on Nero’s cheek moved to wrap around his neck. Hands came to encircle his waist to drawn him closer and V bent his head to the side, Nero’s lips meeting his in a gentle kiss.  


They lingered like that, lips simply pressed against each other until Nero sighed, mouth opening enough to grab hold of V’s bottom lip, applying pressure. So this was what a kiss was like. A sweet and gentle thing, he thought and then Nero grasped hold of the back of his head with his human hand. Holding him close, the kiss deepened, Nero drawing his lips within his mouth, running a tongue along them and V fumbled to mimic the moves.  


V needed air, pulling away from the hand on his head for a single moment before greedy lips and a hand dragged him back down into the kiss. He shuddered as sharp teeth bit gently at his fat bottom lip before Nero ran his tongue along the seam of his lips, requesting entrance. Opening his mouth V moaned as that hot tongue lightly dipped to taste him, passing over his gums and teeth before retreating.  


Pulling apart Nero maintained eye contact as he shuffled him back towards the bed, searching for signs of distress. V could feel that his cheeks were flushed as he blinked slowly at Nero but he was very aware of what was going on and what their current trajectory implied. In this life that he had been given there would never be another opportunity to experience what it was to be connected and one with another human. And if it were to be with anyone – why not Nero, the one person who he had always felt inexplicably drawn to?  


The backs of his knees knocked on the side of the bed and dropped his cane, Nero continuing to push him down. As they fell Nero swooped in again, human hand lacing through his dark hair and Devil Breaker braced them for a slower descent as he captured his lips in a kiss. This time V was prepared stretching out his tongue to meet Nero’s and they tangled in dance of heat.  


Nero broke away from him and kissed along his jaw dropping down to the bobbing apple of his neck, teeth grazing over the tendon. V swallowed, his spine twitching in reflex to each nip and raking sensation of teeth. Threading his hands through Nero’s shock white hair he trembled slightly. “I have no idea what I’m doing.” He rasped, voice thick with desire and unceremonious confusion.  


He felt Nero smile against his skin. “Neither do I, not really.”  


V cradled Nero’s face in his hands, raising his head back up. “I want this, but what about Kyrie?”  


Nero’s eyes flashed in resentment for a moment before he buried his face into V’s tattooed hands, kissing the soft skin. “Just for tonight.” He pleaded. “God forgive me I just need tonight, just one time please.”  


V closed his eyes to the pain. Of course this could never be something that was allowed to last. He could have this and then Nero would still be by his side until the end, until he returned into Vergil, but nothing more and yet just for tonight – this was his.  


“One time.” He breathed and Nero shuddered in relief, kissing his hands in earnest.  


“So soft, hardly a single callous.” He crooned appreciatively.  


“No.” he said, feeling empty.  


Could he bear to have this only to lose it all tomorrow?  


Despite his inner turmoil V couldn’t help but moan as Nero abandoned his hands to latch onto his neck again, biting down into the flesh. Nero began to kiss along his jaw to the space by his ear. “Do you forgive me?” He asked, his voice small.  


He didn’t want to. He wanted to hold onto him and demand more, but he would not ask for what he himself could not readily give. There would be no happily ever after for them even should Nero promise himself to him. It would only end in tears.  


“Of course.” He breathed, reclining his head back and Nero took the offering, latching onto his tendon once more with lips and teeth. “‘Some are Born to sweet delight, Some are Born to sweet delight, Some are Born to Endless Night’.”  


He would never experience this again, he was lost to the endless night and so, he would lose himself completely to this single opportunity.  


He wrapped his arms around Nero’s back pulling him close, legs parting further so he could slip between. Nero groaned and found his lips again, holding onto him like he would disappear. V found it was getting hard to breathe again but he didn’t want to be parted either, pursuing the kiss with a hungry need.  


Eventually Nero let go and knelt back, relieving himself of his jacket and shirt. V sat up, hands running over the marvel of tanned muscular skin before him. He laid a kiss at Nero’s sternum before bending to the side to take one of his nipples into his mouth. Nero’s head lolled back, hands once more weaving through V’s dark hair as V continued his ministrations.  


Starting gently he rolled the nub around his mouth with his tongue before pursing it between his teeth, pulling back lightly. He could taste Nero’s musk on his skin and it was heady, spurning him on. However Nero had other plans and pushed him back down on the bed, beginning to work at the laces at his waist. V laid there, mouth parted in wanton, the ache in his chest reaching extreme levels.  


Nero paused in his actions to stare at him for a moment. “Do you have any idea what you look like?” He shuddered, trailing a finger from his throat down over his necklace to where his laces met.  


V shook his head, spine arching to follow the finger and he hummed in pleasure.  


“Fuuuck.” Nero moaned and began pulling at the laces in earnest. Wrapping a hand around his waist Nero leaned V back up and slipped him out of the trench vest as smoothly as possible. Lying back down, Nero’s lips moved over the back of his hand and up his forearm. V shivered as that hot mouth worked its way over each inch of his body he could reach, lavishing it with attention.  


“I love these tattoos.” Nero murmured into his skin, tracing the tattoos down his chest with his tongue and V groaned as he bit down on his nipple.  


V fisted his hands into the pillow underneath him as Nero abused the nub of flesh, circling his tongue around it before releasing it with a pop.  


As Nero pulled back once more a noise akin to a mewl escaped his lips and V flushed in embarrassment but Nero couldn’t look more pleased. Reaching down to undo V’s soft worn pants, Nero smirked. “Heh. Who would have thought a high-and-mighty guy like you could be so... bewitching.”  


V couldn’t think of anything smart to say, his mind too intoxicated with desire. “I’m always bewitching – it is what I do.” He breathed and shuddered as his whole body was bared to the cold.  


“Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up.” Nero said, removing his own pants. “And by the way– you were right, I did look.”  


V laid an arm over his eyes. “Naturally.”  


A warm body laid itself over his and V felt Nero move his hands above his head, mouth meeting his. Holding them against the bed board with one hand, Nero thrust his hips forward and a deep throaty gasp slipped out of V as their pelvises came into contact. Nero was full and hard against him and his own cock stirred and stiffened into arousal.  


He could feel the size of him as Nero moved back and forward again. V threw his head back, biting his lip hard, hard enough to draw blood, suppressing the desire to come from the briefest of stimulation.  


Honestly he’d never touched this body of his, finding neither the time nor the interest and now this…this was simply overwhelming.  


Nero let go of his hands, grabbing his jaw instead, tongue lapping at the blood pooling at the corner of his mouth. Pulling back he ran a warm thumb over his lips, smearing the blood across them. Nero groaned. “You make such a sight.” He dived back down and gave him a kiss of teeth, gnawing at the wound on his lip.  


V inhaled sharply at the dull pain, digging his nails into Nero’s bare back. Nero pulled back with a moan and pecked him lightly on the lips before getting up to rummage through the bedside drawers. V frowned, wondering what he could possibly be looking for. Nero gave a successful cry and pulled out a tube.  


“Lucky us or that was going to go nowhere.” Nero grinned.  


V hadn’t even thought about the logistics but perhaps this was a stroke of luck finding this strange tube. He wasn’t aware of how these sorts of things work, having no memory or experience with sex. Did this sort of thing hurt in anyway? Pain was an old friend of his by now but he didn’t want it to overshadow this moment with Nero. Too much pain could spoil the pleasure.  


As Nero made his way back to the bed V grabbed him and pushed him down into the bedcovers, mindful of his leg as he nipped at his collar bones. He felt Nero grip his hair with Devil Breaker as he moved down his torso to where his cock sat, dripping against his belly. He wanted to experience all of this, of Nero. Dragging his tongue along the underside he licked the slit, a groan resounding from above him.  


He was large, but as many people liked to tell him, V had a big mouth and yet, he had never done this so the chances of being terrible were quite high. Taking him in his hand, V wrapped his mouth around Nero’s cock, sliding down to about halfway before he encountered the desire to gag. Hmm, there was definitely a particular technique to this. He tried again, this time raising his hand to meet his mouth for full coverage. An expletive slipped from Nero’s mouth and V purred in pleasure. He increased his pace, each time lowering himself down further until the hand in his hair was wrenching at his roots.  


“Stop.” Nero panted, hand dropping from his hair and V froze fearing it would be like last time he said those words.  


“Come here.”  


V crawled back up his body, wincing as he bumped his calf on the way up. Wiping his mouth on the back of his palm he leant over Nero whose expression was unreadable.  


“If you keep going like that then we’re really not going to have any fun.” Nero grabbed hold of his shoulders and rolled them over before he knelt between his legs.  


Honestly V was surprised by Nero’s demeanour. Hesitant to bring it up again, it seemed that Nero had quite literally forgotten about Kyrie, throwing himself completely into this encounter. Couldn’t V just let it go too? Fall into the throngs of passion, knowing that come dawn it would all be over?  


He just wanted to enjoy the moment but his heart was already pining.  


A hand was suddenly on his cheek. “You with me, V?” Nero was looking down at him with a questioning look in his eyes.  


He didn’t want to ruin this, not when it would turn those blue eyes to despair. He wanted this too much to sabotage it with the painful truth now.  


He nodded. “I’m ready.” He noticed his voice was husky, turned coarse by the blow job – or was it his emotions?  


Nero lifted V’s knees up and off the bed, popping the cap on the tube of lube. Slicking his human hand up he used Devil Breaker to push V’s thigh back towards his chest, a cold finger pressing to his arse. V tensed and then willed himself to relax as Nero shushed him.  


A finger slipped inside him and he clenched down on the foreign feeling, unsure how this was supposed to be pleasurable. It wasn’t painful per say, but it was unusual. It moved within him, curling, searching as he pumped in and out gently. Nero wasted no time in introducing the second finger and V gasped, the feeling of being stretched causing a cold shiver to go up his spine. He panted as Nero began to spread his fingers, the uncomfortable feeling bordering on something intoxicating.  


Working him for a while Nero finally pushed a third finger inside him and releasing his thigh, Devil Breaker dragged a cold metal finger up the underside of his cock. V’s breath hitched and he began to tremble, the mixture of sensations bringing him close to orgasm.  


“Nero...” He moaned, voice low and warning.  


Nero bent down to lick the bead of sweat trailing down his chest and smirked at him as he twisted his fingers. V groaned loudly, throwing his head back into the pillow. His knees shook as Nero withdrew his fingers, grabbing the tube to apply more lube to his hand, before bringing it down to prepare himself.  


V felt the heat of him against him as he paused. “You ready?”  


V didn’t have any words for once in his life and nodded, grabbing hold of the pillow behind him. Nero pushed in slowly and V opened his mouth in a soundless moan as he was filled. It wasn’t painful though he felt stretched beyond his limit but there was something sublime in the fullness, the heat of Nero buried so deep.  


Nero’s head was hanging down, his shoulders shaking and V inhaled sharply as he withdrew suddenly, returning once more with a quick thrust. V clenched his eyes shut, hands lurching out to gain purchase on Nero’s upper arms. Nero began to set a pace but V wasn’t so sure how well he could keep up with it, struggling to draw breath with each forceful thrust.  


Suddenly Nero was bending over him so their faces were aligned.  


“Like what you see?” V said breathlessly, stealing Nero’s quip from under him.  


Nero didn’t answer, only smiled and slowed down, his thrusts becoming long and languid. Whilst it gave V the time to breath there was something almost too personal about their proximity. He found himself studying the handsome face before him knowing it may be his only chance to do so.  


Nero had a strong face, a prominent brow shadowing kind eyes with angular cheek bones and a square jaw. V could definitely see the resemblance between Nero and Dante, but oddly enough his face reminded him of Vergil’s.  


“Don’t go away.” Nero said, drawing him back to the moment and V’s lip curled into tight smile.  


“I’m here.”  


But for how long?  


Bracing his arms on either side of his head Nero pushed in slowly and V shuddered. This wasn’t enough, he needed it stronger, he needed more. Raising his head, V opened his mouth, beckoning Nero and their lips met in a kiss. V moaned into his mouth with each languid thrust and Nero swore under his breath before deepening the kiss. Nero began to pick up speed and soon V was panting, small sounds escaping him and he wanted to shut himself up. V covered his mouth on the next thrust but Nero seized his hand, holding it down on the pillow.  


“Don’t.” Was all he said and V fixed him with a loaded baleful glare.  


Nero chuckled, punctuating it with a hard thrust and V mewled in response before doubling down on his glare. This was Nero’s fault. He had no idea that being penetrated felt like this. He grunted as Nero lent back using both his hands to push V’s thighs up, near bending him in two and snapped his hips forward.  


V threw his head back, mouth wide as Nero’s cock grazed against something within him that sent white hot sparks running up his spine. The asshole smirked and set a brutal pace groaning from above him with each thrust. V sighed when he realised all the discomfort was gone – there was only pleasure. His hands flexed around Nero’s arms again, fingernails digging in as the place deep within him was abused almost every time.  


Yet it wasn’t enough, he needed more.  


“Nero.” His gasp turned into a moan as Nero dragged out of him slowly. “I need, I need more.”  


“So needy.” Nero chided, pulling from him completely and V detested the whine that slipped from him.  


Suddenly Nero was turning him over and pulling him up onto his knees. Bending over him, he whispered in his ear. “Is your calf ok like this?”  


The new position was exciting and V could Nero’s erect cock pressing against his behind. “Yes.” The word was stuttered and V clenched his fists, amazed at his behaviour.  


Nero’s hands roamed around his back and arse, rough fingertips dragging tenderly over his skin. Then he was pressing back up against him, cock slipping past the first ring of muscle before he gripped V’s hips firmly and pulled him back onto to him. V shouted, his shoulders shuddering as Nero pierced into him.  


Nero hummed appreciatively above him. “Much better.”  


Their bodies began to move in sync, V sinking back with each pull at his hips his voice lost to him, soundless as something began to build within him. Nero began to moan in earnest, burying himself deeply and he pulled V’s torso up so they were flush against each other. They twisted and pulled at each other, Nero’s teeth finding purchase on V’s shoulder and V’s voice finally rang out again.  


“I’m close.” Nero growled into V’s neck. “Touch yourself.”  


V looked down at his body, eyes blurry from the intoxication spreading through him like wildfire. “I-I don’t know how. I’ve never–.” He said, stumped at how to make himself feel good.  


Nero chuckled lightly then, nuzzling his neck. “Right, two days old huh?”  


V whined at a particularly well-placed thrust. “Nearly two months.” He corrected with a pant.  


Nero laughed again, human hand reaching round to wrap around V’s cock. He started with a soft grip before tightening to pull along the shaft in jerking motions. V stared in wonder as he was now inexplicably pleasured from both angles and he dropped his head back on Nero’s shoulder.  


He was drawing closer to something. “Nero.” He breathed, voice hitching.  


Nero kissed his neck, hand moving faster, hips snapping forward in an uneven pace. “Me too.” He groaned, Devil Breaker digging in hard at his hip as the bed began to creak. They moved in unison until Nero suddenly bit down hard on his shoulder and V drew in sharply, his body tensing up.  


“Nero!” he groaned as he came, falling forward onto the mattress and Nero stroked him one more time before grasping his hips to pound roughly into him. Over the sound of his head pounding V could hear Nero grit his teeth and feel his body spasm around his cock.  


“Fuck, V!” Nero’s voice rang out around the room as he slammed inside, spilling his seed and V moaned at the oversensitivity.  


Nero collapsed over him, breathing heavily before rolling them over and away from the mess V had made of the bed. The sweat on his body began to cool and V shifted around to look down at Nero panting on the bed. He could feel something within him threatening to leak out and cringed.  


Sex was such a sordid act but how he had loved it.  


And now it was over.  


He’d never experience it again.  


A hand ran down Nero’s face and it took V a moment to realise it was his own. Those blue eyes opened to gaze at him, the expression fond and warm. However the longer he stared down at him the more they began to cloud over, conflicted and confused. There would be no sweet whisperings of nothing between them, only remorse.  


Something within V wanted to regret it and curse himself for growing so attached to another being, especially Nero but he would not feel remorse over this, not when he had wanted it dearly. Not even to the day he returned to Vergil.  


“V, that was-.” Nero paused and his brows drew together in a frown.  


Suddenly he sat up and raised his hand up in objection as V went to touch him. “I can’t.” The quiet tone of his voice and set of his shoulders told V he was angry, but he knew it was not directed at V.  


V’s smile was forlorn. “I know.”  


Nero’s eyes were wide and torn as he looked back at him. “I’m sorry.”  


He got to his feet and collected his clothes. V drew his knees up to his chest, hugging himself. Ah so this was the pain of rejection. Nero gazed at him then, the conflict in his eyes barely masking the need and his hand reached out as though he wanted to touch him again. He let out a long, suffering sigh and shook his head.  


With one last look of pain Nero slipped from the room and left V in the cold. Burying his head against his knees V wished he could just disappear then and there.  


“I know, I forgive you.” He breathed to the silence.  


Never again.  


\----------  


Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide  
I'll take it by your side  
Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide  
I'll take it by your side  
Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies  
I'll take it by your side  
Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide  
I'll take it by your side

Tick – tock  
Tick – tock  
Tick - tick  
Tick – tick  
Tick - tock

I'm unclean, a libertine  
And every time you vent your spleen  
I seem to lose the power of speech  
You're slipping slowly from my reach  
You grow me like an evergreen  
You've never seen the lonely me at all

I  
Take the plan, spin it sideways  
I  
Fall

Without you, I'm nothing  
Without you, I'm nothing  
Without you, I'm nothing  
(Take the plan, spin it sideways)  
Without you, I'm nothing at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it...if you want a tragedy.
> 
> I couldn't deal with leaving it there so I wrote a follow-up story which will be out next week and gosh darn it I will give them a happier ending!
> 
> But if you like this sad ending I'm glad nonetheless!
> 
> Thanks for reading, you guys have been great!
> 
> UPDATE: The sequel can now be read here: [Here we go again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092006/chapters/47589604)
> 
> Without You I'm Nothing - Placebo feat. David Bowie

**Author's Note:**

> More next week~
> 
> Poems are William Blake naturally:  
> \- The Angel that presided ‘oer my birth  
> \- Proverbs of Hell  
> \- To see a world  
> \- Joy  
> \- The Lamb  
> \- Poetical


End file.
